


ほろ苦い •| Agridulce

by sxgamxn



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgamxn/pseuds/sxgamxn
Summary: Gintoki era todo lo que odiaba pero incluso así estaba profundamente enamorado, dejándolo con un sabor amargo cada vez que lo veía; por otro lado cuando él era visto por su amado dejaba un sabor dulce tras de sí. Su relación podía ser resumida como agridulce, una combinación entre dos cosas distintas que encajan maravillosamente y dejan un peculiar sabor que parece ser el perfecto complemento.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 6





	1. De gorilas, disfunciones y derrotas

Un buen día las tropas del Shinsengumi se encontraban buscando al misterioso samurái que había sido capaz de derrotar a Kondo Isao; después de quitar todos los carteles en donde se solicitaba a quien había derrotado a su comandante la asistencia al cuartel, Hijikata y Shougo habían decidido buscar a un extraño personaje.

Siendo su presa alguien poco común y con cabello color plata creyeron que sería fácil hallarlo pero al parecer habían cometido un gran error confiando en que sus compañeros tuvieron problemas de lograrlo, perdieron con frecuencia un día verificando los hallazgos de los demás; estaban cansados de caminar por Edo en busca de quien parecía hacerse esfumado de la tierra ¿Tan complicado era hallar a un maldito samurái con el cabello plateado? Cuando por una casualidad casi mágica lo encontraron, o mejor dicho aquel extraño tipo casi aplasta al vice comandante al lanzar trozos de madera desde donde se sienten trabajando; en el momento en que Gintoki se quitó el casco de trabajo que escondió aquella particular cabellera, los integrantes de la policía del bakufu supieron que habían hallado al responsable de tan grande humillación.

El conocido demonio que lideraba al shinsengumi reconoció con rapidez aquel rostro particular, cómo olvidar al imbécil que había estado relacionado con la explosión y la revuelta del Joui de Katsura, en definitiva solo un idiota tan grande como él podría haber sido capaz de derrotar a su jefe gorila. No obstante evitó sobre pensar toda aquella absurda situación, gracias a que preguntas más importantes rondaban su cabeza ¿por qué su amigo y aquel desgarbado individuo tenían peleado por una mujer? ¿Acaso aquella mujer era tan interesante como para ocasionar todo aquel lío?

"Eres aquel de Ikedaya y tienes el pelo plateado. Ya veo, tú eres quién derrotó a nuestro comandante".

"¿Quién eres? ... ¿Ah? ¿No serás Oogushi-kun? Woah, cuanto tiempo. Haz crecido mucho ... ¿Sigues teniendo ese pececito de colores?" Hijikata ni siquiera fue capaz de responder a aquellos estúpidos comentarios por parte del contrario, porque así llegó a subir la escalera por la que había bajado. "Fue bueno verte, debo ir a trabajar, nos vemos".

"Se fue, ¿Qué podríamos hacer Oogushi-kun?" mencionó aburrido Shougo pero como era típico en él, ejemplos de molestar a su superior.

"¿A quién demonios llamas Oogushi-kun? Shougo dame tu espada. "Después de esto Hijikata comenzó a subir la escalera pudiendo observar a quien planeaba asesinar reparando el techo de aquel lugar." Primero deteniendo un atentado y ahora arreglando un tejado. No tienes ninguna sensatez, dime ¿por qué? "

"¿Eh? ¿Atentado? "Gintoki no sabía a qué se refería aquel tipo, ¿había estado en un atentado recientemente? Lo único que podría recordar era cuando el imbécil de Zura lo había manipulado para que tratara de unirse a su grupo y en esa ocasión se había enfrentado a unos tipos ... aunque ahora que lo recordaba quien estaba enfrente de él se había visto más a quien había visto en aquella ocasión que a quién fuera Oogushi-kun. "Ah, eres aquel tipo" "Por fin te acuerdas, nadie es tan estúpido como para hacer lo que hiciste ese día. Definitivamente nadie podría haber derrotado a Kondo-san excepto tú, un idiota por completo"

"¿Kondo-san?"

"Estabas luchando por una mujer con él ¿no? "Fue entonces cuando nuestro protagonista grabó que había luchado con el acosador de la hermana de Shinpachi. "¿Eres amigo de ese gorila? ¿Pero qué quieres que haga con esto? "Mencionó tener la katana antes de ser atacado por Hijikata." ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? "

"Puede que sea un gorila, pero para nosotros es nuestro comandante. Es mi amigo y no dejaré que mancilles el orgullo del shinsengumi. Si uno de nosotros es derrotado no tenemos más opción que deshacernos del otro matándolo " concluyó para abalanzarse sobre Gintoki quien no atinó más que un defensor sosteniendo el arma aún enfundada; después de haber evitado el ataque directo y usar el polvo que se creó con el ataque fue detrás de Tōshirō y lo pateó. "¿Dónde estás apuntando? No des mandobles sin pensar" Hijikata al encontrarse bajo un ataque sorpresa giró sobre sí mismo y milagrosamente logró hacer un corte en el hombro de Sakata.

Si hablamos de discreciones definitivamente estos dos no encajaban allí, tal era el ruido que provocaban al pelear que el jefe temporal del samurái plateado comenzó a creer que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y lo reprendió, dándole oportunidad de ponerse de pie e intercambiar unas palabras con su atacante ¿Por qué demonios ese tipo resultó ser una policía? y si ese era el caso ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso? Por otro lado Hijikata analizaba como se movía su oponente, le resultaba extraño que incluso después de haber sido atacado no desfundado el arma que le había dado ¿por qué no lo hizo? ¿Acaso pretendía no sufrir daños incluso aunque su vida corriera peligro? ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para hacer eso?

"Desenfunda, no te presté la espada para que la tengas guardada" es petición fue concedida de inmediato dando la sensación de que por fin el bronceado buscado samurái se pondría serio, el vice comandante recibió otro ataque directo que fue evadido ya que Gintoki fue como señuelo una de las mangas de su yukata, para después contraatacar sorpresivamente al policía demonio quien creyó que sería su fin. El yorozuya que no había pensado matarlo se limitó un mameluco limpiamente la hoja del arma contraria y dejar en el techo la katana que le había prestado. "Bien, eso es todo por hoy", dijo el cabello rizado para tocar su herida y retirarse. "¡Hola calvito! Me voy al hospital"

"Espera ¿Te estás compadeciendo de mí?" pidió Tōshirō. "¿Compadecerte? Si tiene tanta comparación para darte entonces la pondría en el arroz para la cena. Una lucha para proteger algo, tú tienes luchado para proteger el orgullo de shinsengumi"

"¿Proteger? ¿Y qué proteges tú?"

"Mi honor" dijo esto Gintoki se retiró.

Estas palabras fueron algo que Hijikata recordaría, él había ido específicamente a asesinar a ese tipo pero, ¿Por qué? No terminaba de entender cómo funcionaba la mente del samurái. ¿Por qué aquel individuo había evitado herirlo? Lo peor y lo que tenía aún más consternado era el hecho de que incluso así había sido derrotado por aquella bola de cabellos rizados, era ridículo, pocas eran las personas que evitaban un ataque directo de aquel demonio roba impuestos; el resultado de aquella batalla parecía absurdo e imposible teniendo un más que consternado Hijikata que se negaba no solo a la inminente derrota, si no la latente humillación de haber sido incapaz de algo más que asestar un golpe por negligencia, definitivamente Tōshirō se hundido en la confusión y extrañeza de aquello, pero además se confunde por las últimas palabras de Gintoki; nunca se había detenido a pensar en que era lo que protegía ¿por qué peleaba? En realidad no creía tener respuesta para esa pregunta, al menos no una que fuera diferente a porque deseaba seguir a Kondo-san.

Esa situación se alargó por una semana más, la policía internamente se debatía entre la resignación y el amargo sentimiento de la derrota; repetición en su mente una y otra vez aquel duelo y lo único que conseguimos era curiosidad, pura y llana curiosidad sobre aquel misterioso y ridículamente fuerte individuo, anhelando conocer más sobre él, aprender y en un futuro enfrentarse nuevamente a la espera de ganar. Porque el samurái con rizos desastrosos había marcado el nervio sensible del vicecomandante demoniaco llenando su mente y estómago con extrañas emociones que prometieron desarrollar con fiera entereza para carcomerlo de la duda e interés, emociones que tarde que temprano lo consumirían en algo indescriptible. No lo sabía y nunca podría imaginar que sería tan inofensivo desencadenaría decenas de acontecimientos y emociones en un futuro tan cercano que podría tocarlo con la punta de los dedos cuando logre comenzar a relacionarse con el líder de los trabajos misceláneos Gin-chan.


	2. Es más fácil controlar a un padre desahuciado que a un tuerto psicótico

Era el día del festival de Edogawa, e incluso el Shogun haría acto de aparición. Cómo presentación especial las creaciones del viejo Gengai dispararían fuegos artificiales, pues siendo el mejor inventor tenía que lucir su hábil manejo de las máquinas.

Días antes se rumoreaba la posible presencia de uno de los enemigos públicos más peligrosos; siendo capaz de matar sin ayuda a todos los altos mandos en una habitación, Takasugi Shinsuke hacía parecer a Katsura un cachorro.

La intervención de este terrorista radical tan salvaje y fuera de sí, era por la invitación a la vana sensación de venganza. Él mismo había tenido bajo su mando a Saburou, el primogénito del inventor, quién al igual que su padre, tenía habilidades dudosas en batalla, siendo solamente un genio con las máquinas.

Aunque a plena vista el festival aconteciera sin dificultad alguna, la realidad era otra. Mientras los transeúntes disfrutaban de los puestos ambulantes y alguno que otro salvaje disparaba sin piedad a un inútil hombre, entiéndase una chiquilla china, un sádico policía y un Madao; otros se dejaban cegar por los gritos de venganza de sus bestias internas y discutían con algún viejo conocido.

"Los festivales no son divertidos hasta que los iluminas" Al oír esa voz tan conocida, Gintoki trató de sacar su bokuto sin embargo, su antiguo camarada había controlado los posibles movimientos del enemigo.

"El famoso Shiroyasha dejó que alguien se acercara por detrás. Gintoki ¿Te has vuelto débil?"

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"

"Cállate y quédate quieto por un momento. Un espectáculo muy entretenido está a punto de comenzar." Mencionó el terrorista mejor conocido como Shinsuke mientras mantenía a raya al yorozuya. "El padre de cuyo hijo fue asesinado por el Bakufu va a golpear junto con sus máquinas."

Al otro lado del escenario y antes de que todo explotara en caos, dos evasores de impuestos se encontraban protegiendo al Shogun y su gente de cualquier peligro. Uno de ellos a la espera de sus bocadillos y disfrutando de un cigarrillo observaba a los políticos inútiles beber y reír sin preocupación.

"Vicecomandante, aquí está el Takoyaki"

"Espero que le hayas puesto mucha mayonesa ¡Oye! ¿Por qué están así?"

"Al correr de regreso me tropecé y caí sobre ellas, así que quedaron un poco maltratados"

"Y una mierda, tienes salsa alrededor de la boca" gritó exasperado Hijikata pateando a Yamazaki sin darle tregua.

En el momento en que Tōshirō pensaba perseguir al policía de rango menor, un movimiento sospechoso por parte de las máquinas se suscitó. Las preciadas creaciones del anciano comenzaron a lanzar bombas de humo para poder rodear a la policía, sabiendo que estarían protegiendo al mandatario. Al mismo tiempo los dos viejos conocidos seguían rememorando el pasado como manera de explicación.

"¿Recuerdas Gintoki? Una vez estuve de voluntario en una caballería de la armada. Había un hombre llamado Saburou ahí, era un inútil con la espada, pero era muy bueno para aprovechar las oportunidades. _«No vine a pelear en esta guerra, lo hago por mi padre»_ era lo que solía decir. Era un tipo extraño que sólo hablaba de su padre. Al final ese tipo murió y nunca regresó con su padre" terminó la anécdota.

"Que terrible historia, a pesar de que peleamos ardua y desesperadamente para proteger al país de los amanto, el arrogante Bakufu lleno a los amanto con halagos. Temiendo nuestra relación con los mismos, rápidamente cortaron sus lazos con los samuráis y sin darle las gracias a la caballería les dieron purga política para terminar cualquier amargura restante. Mirando la cabeza de su hijo a un lado del río no es difícil imaginar lo que pensaba".

"Takasugi ¿El que inspiró al viejo fuiste tú?" Preguntó de la manera más directa Gin.

"¿Inspirar? No seas estúpido. Pude ver sus potentes colmillos y solo le dije que los afilara" explicó "Es porque simpatizo con el sufrimiento de ese hombre, la bestia negra está dentro de mí, incluso ahora. Para atrapar a los enemigos de mis amigos... Darles algo de su propia medicina. Lo escucho todo el tiempo en mis oídos _«mata, mata, mata»_ Gintoki ¿Puedes oírlo? No, no hay forma de que puedas, no eres el de antes. Alguien que vive así... No puedes entender este sentimiento ya que pediste tus colmillos".

Cansado ya de escuchar tanta mierda, el samurái de cabello rizado tomó de la hoja la katana de Shinsuke sin preocupación por herirse.

"Takasugi, es una pena que me hayas subestimado. Incluso yo puedo hacer algo tan simple como alimentar a una bestia. Sin embargo está no es negra, estoy segura de que es blanca y su nombre es Sadaharu" Concluyó Gintoki para dejar que su no tan adorada mascota se encargara del enemigo.

Si la idea inicial era cargarse a los políticos o a sus perros guardianes, no estaba claro, pero al saberse ahuyentados los altos mandos, los disparos iban hacia los inútiles policías. Al final a ojos de los radicales el fin era el mismo: muertes como batuta de una venganza cumplida.

La batalla se libraba a pie del escenario cuando los _espíritus del festival_ , como los llamó el gorila que comandaba dichas fuerzas, se unieron. Unos más que molestos Kagura y Okita comenzaron a destruir enemigos a diestra y siniestra, nadie que arruinara su diversión podría salir impune; ellos serían los únicos que quedarían de pie, para tal vez después comenzar una riña entre ellos, como siempre que se encontraban solían hacer.

Arriba del escenario Shinpachi trataba de detener aquella tonta excusa de venganza, no había manera de que el propio Sabouro quisiera ver a su padre así, destruido y con ningún interés en seguir adelante.

"Vaya, vaya, que peligroso espectáculo tenemos aquí" comenzó el albino.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿La hora de ser el héroe o qué?" gritó el viejo inventor

"Espero me dejes ser el héroe"

"Nunca lo lograrás como actor. Fuera del camino"

"Bueno eres tú quien está escribiendo el libreto, así que no irás a poner las cosas fáciles para los actores ¿O sí? No tengo ganas de atacar al enemigo ahora, como sea." Dijo Gintoki como entre quien no quiere la cosa y relajando la tensión absurda. "Saburou está llorando".

"¿Qué Saburou?"

"El que quieras. Ninguno deseaba esto, deberías saber eso mejor que nadie ¿Cierto?"

"Entiendo, pero en este momento no hay nada que podamos hacer, excepto sonreír y soportar. Ver a mi hijo así, me quedé a vivir solo como un viejo tonto y senil forzado a recordar las cosas que nunca podré recuperar. Estoy cansado de esta vida. En realidad me importa muy poco la cabeza del Shogun, No hay nada que se pueda hacer por aquellos que han muerto, eso lo entiendo muy bien; yo solo quiero morir avanzando con todo lo que tengo. ¡Así que sal de mi camino! No tendré compasión si sigues interrumpiendo."

"No me moveré, también tengo que avanzar con todo lo que tengo"

"Fuego" ordenó el anciano solo para ver cómo su querida creación llamada como su difunto hijo detenía que ataque ordenado un segundo antes de ser destruido por el mismo yorozuya, dejando como últimas palabras un «padre, tú aceite... regresar felizmente... máquinas... Tú amaste»

Tal vez nada tenía que ver el ataque al Shinsengumi con la intervención de Gintoki en un intento de redimir al viejo inventor. Tampoco es como si tratara de evitar bajas en la multitud, en realidad él solamente quería evitarle a Gengai un mal rato gracias a una breve venganza que no tendría sentido pues el Shogun había huido tan rápido comenzaron los problemas.

Sin embargo para Hijikata ver de lejos, y mientras se debatía en un combate con robots, a Gintoki lanzar un discurso digno de un samurái con un Bushido inquebrantable, lleno de matices tristes y melancólicos, le creó una enorme curiosidad por lo que escondía aquel descuidado individuo dentro de los resquicios de un pasado que parecía más oscuro que el suyo propio.

Ambos, así como la mayoría de aquellos que los rodeaban, habían vivido la guerra de mil formas, unos como niños pequeños ajenos a todo, otros como soldados de una causa perdida, o tal vez como simples marionetas del gobierno. Él mismo sabía lo bélico que resultaba el pasado de un ronin, también sabía que detrás del ataque de un padre que perdió a su único y amado hijo en la guerra, había un terrorista del calibre de Takasugi que no pensaba en nada más que asesinar a aquellos que dentro de su retorcida mente, le habían dado la espalda al país.

Puede que el yorozuya lo hiciera por los recuerdos de guerra que trajo a flote, en donde perdió a más de un amigo sin poder ayudarlos o vengarlos, o por el simple hecho de seguir a su órgano vital más importante, aquel al que llamaba alma. Al final del día y después de haber cometido su propósito, Gengai se había detenido y huido, no había muertos y Hijikata estaba pasmado por los nuevos descubrimientos sobre el samurái desvergonzado.

Un individuo sin ataduras y tan libre como puede ser el platinado, era lo suficientemente valiente y estúpido como para intervenir en una situación peligrosa por el simple gusto de hacerlo. Oh qué gran momento de iluminación había tenido el vicecomandante obsesionado con la mayonesa, además, éste había ocasionado el aumento de una o dos barras en el indicador de curiosidad que le pertenecía única y exclusivamente al imbécil de apellido Sakata.


	3. Cuando el mundo conspira en tu contra es hora de cambiar de imagen

El peor día en la vida de Gintoki al parecer había sido proclamado como aquel desde que se atrevió a llamar monstruo a Madeimoselle Saigou; esa inconsciente acción terminó desencadenado todo un desastre que podía ser englobado en un solo nombre y ese era "Paako-chan" ¿Cómo demonios había nacido esa tal Paako-chan? Simple y sencillo, él había sido obligado a travestirse y trabajar donde Saigou bajo aquel estúpido nombre, lo peor fue que allí bajo ese infierno encontró a Zura en las mismas condiciones, aunque ahora se jactaba de ser Zurako seguía siendo el mismo imbécil que perdía la paciencia con facilidad metiéndolo en aquel embrollo.

Gintoki estaba hastiado de tener que hacer aquello ¿En qué clase de mundo debías travestirte para enmendar un error? ¿Y cómo demonios insultar al causante del disturbio público en la mañana era catalogado como error? Definitivamente no lo sabía, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para darse cuenta que aquello era una reverenda estupidez, porque lo era, y nadie lo iba hacer cambiar de opinión. Tener que bailar cuando su sentido del ritmo era nulo o tener que rodearse de borrachos y soportar sus malos comentarios sobre las chicas que allí trabajaban era lo peor, necesitaba hacer uso de toda su paciencia y fuerza interna para no golpear a cualquier idiota aunque en realidad era madeimoselle quien terminaba lanzando a la calle a ese tipo de clientes.

La noche rápidamente llegó y con ella la ansiada libertad que el samurái anhelaba, lo único malo era que tendría que ir vestido así hasta el apartamento, la sola idea de tener que recorrer las calles y poder encontrar a alguien que lo reconociese lo atemorizaba por lo que decidió ir por un camino distinto al habitual para evitar encuentros indeseados pero antes debía hacer una bien merecida visita al restaurante que solía frecuentar, hoy más que nunca necesitaba reponer sus niveles de azúcar con su platillo preferido, el uji-Gintoki-don. Por otro lado Hijikata había terminado sus rondas al anochecer y decidió caminar tranquilamente antes de llegar a los cuarteles donde estaría un sádico esperando encontrar el momento oportuno y atentar con su vida, así que el vice comandante creyó que sería mejor cenar fuera y poder deleitarse con su plato especial. 

Por azares del destino y menos coincidencias de las que deberían haber influido en aquella decisión, ambos adultos se encontraron calles antes de llegar a su paraíso personal de comida; Hijikata al observar a una mujer con tan peculiar tono de cabello se extrañó, el único que creía conocer con un tono así era el estúpido y negligente yorozuya y él era hombre, por lo que dejó pasar aquello por un breve lapso de tiempo antes de que la inminente curiosidad terminara por apoderarse de él y se dedicara a mirar a aquella mujer que se parecía demasiado al bastardo. Gintoki a diferencia del policía cuando notó la presencia del contrario fue demasiado tarde porque había sido inspeccionado a detalle y veía claramente a un Tōshirō en estado de shock quien en definitiva no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban observando ¿Por qué un samurái cómo Sakata estaba vestido de aquella forma? ¿Acaso era un travesti? Nunca imagino que él de todas las personas tuviera esos gustos, no era nadie para juzgar, pero por el amor que le tenía a la mayonesa que no podía con la consternación de mirarlo usando un kimono rosa, extensiones de cabello en forma de dos coletas y maquillado de la manera más discreta que podía existir. No, Hijikata se negaba a creer que un hombre como Sakata Gintoki, que era un imbécil, holgazán, inepto, irresponsable y con un bushido tan retorcido como él mismo, pudiera simplemente hacer aquello por gusto, no, porque aquello le insultaba más de lo que parecía afectarle al propietario de aquella extraña imagen.

Gintoki había notado lo extraño que se comportaba el perro policía cuando ignoró monumentalmente las maldiciones e insultos habituales. "Ladrón de impuestos, Gin-san llamando al loco de la nicotina. ¡Oi bastardo, te estoy hablando!" exclamaba Gintoki mientras lo golpeaba en la cara sin la más mínima pizca de gentileza.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho?"

"Dije que qué demonios haces mirándome tan fijamente"

"La verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué demonios haces vestido así? ¿Acaso al honorable samurái bola de pelo le gusta jugar a ser una chica?"

"Cállate, obseso de la mayonesa, no seas idiota. No soy como esas locas okamas, aunque no deberías estar interesado en las razones ¿O es que acaso mi lindo rostro llamó tu mísera atención? Porque si así debo decirte que la magnífica Paako-chan no estaría contigo ni por cien mil yenes"

"¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso, bastardo? Como si tu asqueroso rostro pudiera resultar atractivo" decía el vice comandante evadiendo a toda costa dejar salir a relucir todo aquello que estaba pensando y que podría resultar tan fatal como atarse una soga al cuello, así que de inmediato ambos recorrieron la distancia faltante con la esperanza de apaciguar a su estómago y su mente.

Entre más tiempo mirara a Gintoki o mejor dicho a Paako más confuso resultaba, y no sólo estaba hablando sobre las verdaderas razones por las cuales hacía eso, si no por lo que aquello le ocasionaba, en lo más profundo de su mente se encontraba el hecho de que no le desagradaba tanto la manera en la que lucía con aquel kimono rosa, sabía que nadie era capaz leer su mente por lo que podía libremente pensar en que si no se tratara de aquel imbécil permanentado aquella chica le habría resultado un poco atractiva visualmente; dios, sus pensamientos estaban dirigiéndose justo hacia donde menos quería que fueran. ¿Por qué de todas las malditas personas de Edo tenía que ser ese tipo? Hijikata estaba jodido si llegara a empalmarse por un asqueroso intento de ser humano como aquel, podría utilizar de excusa el cansancio, la poca iluminación, el estrés que tenía por ser un trabajólico sin descanso alguno pero eso sería una blasfemia en mayúsculas y negritas porque al final sabía que ninguna ellas servía para enmendar el flujo de sus pensamientos.

"Aquí tienen, un especial Hijikata y un uji-Gintoki-don para cenar"

"Gracias" respondieron al unísono para comenzar a comer. "Agh, no creo ser capaz de poder cenar con tranquilidad si el tipo que está a mi lado tiene esa comida de perro como cena." Gintoki como ya era costumbre comenzó a molestar a Hijikata, incluso si estaba vestido de aquella manera no iba a dejar las viejas costumbres atrás, su especialidad en ese tipo de situaciones era molestar al policía hasta que se cansaba o comenzaban una pelea mayor.

"Lo dice el tipo que estaba vestido de esa manera" mencionaba Tōshirō señalando el kimono rosa para después seguir engullendo tan peculiar platillo bañado en mayonesa. "¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso bastardo?" gritó exasperado el samurái. "Justo lo que estás oyendo imbécil" Como ya era normal, estos comentarios desencadenaron una pelea por lo que amablemente a base de gritos y amenazas fueron sacados del restaurante. "Ves lo que haces estúpido permanentado, ahora ya no podremos volver al lugar"

"¿Me estás culpando por ello? Fueron tus estúpidos gritos los que ocasionaron que nos sacaran"

"Cállate, voy a arrestarte por disturbio público" disponiéndose a esposarlo para llevarlo al shinsengumi Hijikata se acercó al contrario. "¿Ah? Y una mierda con arrestarme, fue tu maldita culpa señor no te metas con mi comida de perro" Gintoki empujó al policía y comenzó a alejarse de allí, no estaba de humor para soportar a aquel idiota, no cuando aún estaba utilizando esa mierda de maquillaje y ropa. "¿A dónde demonios vas? ¡Te dije que iba a arrestarte! No trates de huir" pero no fue escuchado porque el presunto criminal se encontraba lo bastante lejos como para oírlo, Tōshirō comenzó a seguirlo, no iba a perdonar que gracias al irresponsable yorozuya fuera incapaz de volver a su restaurante favorito. "¡Hey! idiota te estoy hablando" atrapó una mano del albino esposándolo a sí mismo para evitar que escapara de nuevo. "Suéltame imbécil"

"No, te voy a arrestar y encerrar por una semana" Hijikata comenzó a caminar rumbo al cuartel arrastrando a Sakata tras de sí, quien incluso si estaba molesto trataba de encontrar una manera de librarse de aquellas esposas, no iba a permitir que lo metieran a una celda por culpa del estúpido perro policía. Mientras recorrían las calles Gintoki encontró la opción más viable, sabía que Tōshirō debía tener guardada la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón, solo hacía falta que tuviera una oportunidad para hacerlo, y tristemente debía acercase a él para poder quitarle el valioso objeto. Sin más que pensar el samurái empujó al vice comandante a una calle oscura y se acercó peligrosamente a él "¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!" gritaba histéricamente el policía "Shhhh, cállate Hijikata" susurró el de cabello plateado para comenzar a asaltar a su víctima, ¿o era mejor dicho toquetear? Gintoki deslizo una mano en los pantalones del policía buscando la llave y sobresaltando al pobre demonio roba impuestos "¿Q-qué c-carajos haces i-imbécil? ¡S-suéltame!" ignorándolo y sin darle tregua alguna, el otro siguió asaltando los bolsillos delanteros acercándose peligrosamente al centro del pantalón y sonrojando a Hijikata "¿D-dónde demonios estás tocando?" Siendo iluminados simplemente por la luna ninguno podía notar la cara del otro, así que nadie notaba los sonrojos o sonrisas de victoria. 

"Nos vemos Hijikata-kun" se despidió el albino para salir huyendo antes de que el contrario fuera tras él, aunque dudaba que lo hiciera. Por otro lado Tōshirō estaba completamente aturdido, cuando logró poner orden a sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que todo aquello fue hecho única y exclusivamente para encontrar la llave que brillaba contra el suelo, pero la sensación de las manos de Gintoki seguían quemando su cuerpo enfureciéndolo por reaccionar de esa manera. En ese momento Hijikata juró vengarse del estúpido permanentado, aunque primero debía arreglar su mente y aquel dolorosamente no tan pequeño problema dentro de sus pantalones.


	4. Enamorarse es como una patada en los cojones, te tira al suelo

Sakata Gintoki.

¿Cómo describir a ese hombre? 

Extraño. Siendo una combinación entre un amante del azúcar, un individuo que prefería no aceptar cualquier trabajo, un humano desinteresado que al parecer sólo se preocupaba por leer cada edición de la Jump y casi nunca pagaba el alquiler. Siendo realistas existían miles de palabras para describir al albino, aunque para Hijikata Tōshirō era simplemente una molestia, o bueno, eso era lo que aseguraba él.

Por otro lado en palabras de Gintoki, el contrario era un perro del gobierno obsesionado con la mayonesa, convirtiéndose en alguien irritante, ocasionándole odio y aversión.

Estos dos eran tan similares que no podían estar juntos en un mismo sitio sin crear conflictos y desencadenando discusiones o peleas. Sus similitudes bordeaban lo insano, porque incluso siendo así, lucían completamente opuestos, y ya saben, las personas suelen decir que los opuestos se atraen. 

Sus conocidos dirían que era probable aunque ellos tacharan aquello como un sacrilegio. ¿Cómo podría el vicecomandante sentirse atraído por un ser humano tan asqueroso y pretencioso como el ex samurái?

Hijikata no estaba seguro, pero en realidad podía sospechar que trataba de engañarse a sí mismo cada vez que repetía sin cesar el odio hacía el yorozuya. Él sabía que no podía sentir admiración por aquel tipo que prácticamente era un neet, aunque cuando lo veía pelear para defender sus ideales era simplemente magnífico y embriagante, cómo aquella ocasión que ayudó al Shinsengumi.

El vicecomandante al que apodaban como demoníaco había sido cautivado por la terrible actitud del Ronin. Tratar de proteger algo con lo que no tenía relación pero haciéndolo de todas formas para ayudar a un conocido, fue más de lo que podía esperar. Verlo defender aquello con tanta convicción lo marcó al punto de hacerlo caer, al punto de desestabilizar sus emociones y principios. Poco a poco iba perdiéndose en la absorbente personalidad retorcida de Gintoki.

Acciones apasionadas pero estúpidas habían logrado entusiasmar y ensimismar al demonio, tiempo después el mismo notaría que aquello fue el inicio de su pseudo enamoramiento, le dolería reconocer que las pequeñas acciones del platinado lo habían hecho enamorarse poco a poco, sin darle tregua o notar si quiera lo que sucedía.

El problema no radicaba en ello, aunque era bastante vergonzoso de admitir. Su principal y más preocupante problema era descubrir cómo debía actuar después de darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, no iría corriendo a tocar su puerta para decirle "Imbécil, me gustas" claro que no, estaría loco para pensar en aquello cómo posibilidad, aunque probablemente ya lo estaba desde que decidió que era buena idea prestarle atención al inútil platinado. Porque debía recalcar que era una pésima decisión y un terrible hombre, incluso si en lo más profundo de su mente sabía que lo peor no era el qué si no quién era el dueño de aquel caos mental.

Al final, los días transcurrían y Tōshirō no sabía qué hacer. Mientras más analizaba la situación, más jodía todo. Ahora más que nunca tenía en claro lo que sentía, pero el miedo y la negación a actuar era demasiada; prefería no hacer algo al respecto y vivir esperando el día en el que fuera capaz de decirle al estúpido Yorozuya que era él quien ocasionaba un desastroso huracán dentro de su vida. Siendo el dueño de sus más profundos sentimientos y sin posibilidad de ser correspondido porque ¿Quién amaría a alguien con un terrible carácter que amaba la mayonesa más que a nada en el mundo y además era un perro del gobierno? Hijikata juraba que nunca sería correspondido por aquel extraño hombre llamado Sakata Gintoki.


	5. El destino es una mierda, así que alimenta al perro con él

El desarrollo de nuestra pareja favorita era perfecto, ellos aún después de tanto tiempo sentían la necesidad de estar juntos la mayor parte del día y constantemente recordaban el pasado dónde habían confesado los sentimientos que con el tiempo y miedo habían cultivado en su interior.

Nuestro protagonista seguía exactamente igual de hostigante que al inicio, a Hijikata por otra parte le avergonzaba ver a Gintoki hacer lo que quería cuando quería, porque a él no le importaba en donde estuvieran o cuántas personas estuvieran alrededor, si Sakata quería besarlo o abrazarlo lo haría sin importar si el mismísimo Shogun estuviera a su lado. Esto frecuentemente les ocasionaba problemas, no es que estuviera avergozado de mantener aquella relación, no cuando a leguas se veía lo enamorado que estaba pero creía firmemente en que existía límites que debían respetar y eso era algo que no siempre le hacía entender a su pareja.

—Toshi ¿Habías escuchado la leyenda de las almas gemelas?— cuestionaba Kondo, quien habían tomado asiento a su lado mientras descansaban de sus rondas, era extraño que no estuviera acosando a la hermana de Shinpachi pero no podía quejarse de tenerlo allí, al final el trabajo era su responsabilidad.

—No, ¿Debería?— soltó un hastiado Hijikata.

—Claro, es muy famosa y trata sobre enamorados, así que supuse que habías oído sobre ella.

—No, de todas formas no estoy interesado en cursilerías sin sentido.

—No seas cruel Toshi, sabes que de todas formas voy a contarla. La historia dice que cuando las personas están destinadas a encontrarse existe un hilo rojo que los une, no importa cuánto se alejen o discutan, cuánta distancia los separe o cuánto tiempo transcurra, el hilo los mantendrá unidos. Este podrá enredarse, contraerse o estirarse, pero nunca se romperá porque aquellos son almas gemelas, personas destinadas a conocerse y estar juntas, personas que sin importar cuánto huyan de su destino siempre volverán con el contrario, porque esa es la razón de su existencia. 

—Tonterías Kondo, no existe tal cosa como las almas gemelas, estás llenando tu cabeza con ideas baratas y excusas para seguir acosando a la hermana del Yorozuya con lentes. — concluyó el vicecomandante mientras se levantaba.

Después de aquella inútil plática siguieron con sus rondas tratando de atrapar al escurridizo Katsura y como solía suceder siempre, sufriendo las consecuencias de tener al sádico Shougo como compañero. 

Al finalizar aquel agotador día, Hijikata se dirigía a descansar cuando comenzó a recordar la historia y en lo poco confiable que lucía aquel tipo de pensamientos provenientes del gorila que tenía como amigo. Estaba a punto de dormir cuando alguien se coló en su habitación y no necesitó ser inteligente para saber que no se trataba de nadie más que de su estúpido albino yendo a molestarlo, la confirmación vino segundos después cuando lo sintió colarse entre las sábanas y lo abrazó haciéndolo soltar un suspiro resignado, al parecer no iba a dormir tranquilamente como tenía pensado.

—Oogushi kun ¿Podrías al menos darte la vuelta? Tu espalda puede resultar cautivadora pero en realidad no quiero mirarla por el momento— susurró Gintoki cerca de su oído causando un movimiento sobresaltado por parte del policía. 

—Oi, quiero dormir. Cállate o vete.

—Toshi mírame.

— ...

—Obseso por la mayonesa, date vuelta y mírame.

—No, he dicho que me dejes dormir, estoy exhausto— concluyó tajantemente Toshirō para ser liberado de los brazos ajenos obligándolo a darse vuelta y encarar al albino. En ese momento supo que estaba perdido, no había manera de ignorar la tensión creada dentro de la pequeña habitación, las palabras sobraban. Hijikata no podía hacer algo además de perderse dentro de aquellos orbes azules que buscaban intimidarlo de cualquier forma, hipnotizándolo cuál cazador a su presa momentos antes de saltar a ella.

Ninguno de los dos esperaba delicadeza por parte del otro, su relación de alguna manera, cuando de trataba de aquellos momentos no contaba con tratos sutiles o llenos de amabilidad. Para dos hombres de mediana edad y con pasados sangrientos parecía imposible llegar a ser pacientes cuando se trataba de saciar sus deseos carnales.

Se unieron con un roce de labios, para desencadenar más tarde en un apasionado y voraz beso; era en aquellos momentos cuando ninguno pensaba con claridad y se dedicaban a dejar fluir sus instintos y emociones. Aquellos instintos que sólo salían a flote de dos maneras: en la guerra o en dentro de las cuatro paredes donde podían calmarse y amarse con total libertad.

No perdieron el tiempo con miramientos y preparaciones de más, conforme se besaban iban deshaciéndose de la ropa y lanzándola por el suelo y dejando un desastre tras de sí. Hijikata besaba cada una de las cicatrices en el cuerpo de su amante preguntándose cuanto había sufrido al ganar cada una de ellas, él más que nadie sabía que por cada cicatriz había una historia, un momento trágico y doloroso. Esos pequeños detalles marcados con sangre eran resquicios del pasado de Gintoki, un pasado que nunca podría borrar pero que alimentaban la admiración y satisfacción de poder encontrarse cómo lo hacían, libre de máscaras y falsedades que los protegían de aquel mundo cruel.

El momento en que sus respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaron fue cuando el espacio entre ellos se redujo a cero. Gintoki se encontraba dentro de Tōshirō, embistiéndolo a ritmo lento pero constante mientras besaba cada uno de los pedazos de piel que se encontraban a su alcance, dejando mordiscos que más tarde se convertirían en marcas, detalles innegables de lo que había sucedido entre ellos y que le servirían como trofeos aumentando su orgullo.

— ¿Ya te dije que te ves jodidamente atractivo de esta manera Hijikata? Porque mirar tu sonrojado rostro mientras suspiras de placer es definitivamente perfecto.

—Cállate estúpido permanentado o lárgate de una sola vez.

—Si en realidad desearas eso no estarías sujetándome como lo haces Tōshirō kun. — concluyó un sonriente albino para después aumentar el ritmo y precisión de las embestidas logrando arrancar un jadeo de los labios de su amante. Comenzó a masturbar el pene del contrario esperando hacer vocalizar a su querido novio, lo cual logró al cabo de unos minutos. Para él no había nada mejor ni que lo hiciera sentir más orgulloso que escuchar gemir al pelinegro ¿Por qué quién además de él había logrado que Hijikata actuará de aquella indecente manera? Absolutamente nadie, ninguna persona había sido capaz de corromper a su pequeño e irritante amante de todas la maneras en las que él lo había hecho. De eso estaba tan seguro como que su sobrenombre pasado era Shiroyasha.

Mientras transcurrían los minutos ellos se besaban y tocaban con toda la libertad del mundo, demostrando a su manera lo mucho que significaban para el otro, compartiendo miradas que decían claramente el "te quiero" que no se habían atrevido a convertir en palabras, negándose a decirlas en voz alta como si tuvieran miedo de que el otro lo rechazara cuando estaba más que claro que los dos se amaban y se necesitaban.

Lentamente Hijikata reconocía la característica sensación de acercarse al borde del éxtasis, Gintoki reconoció esto y comenzó a empujar sus caderas con más fuerza y rapidez, ayudando al otro y a sí mismo a conseguir ese pedazo de cielo que anhelaba, llegando así al punto final eyaculando al mismo tiempo y desplomándose cansinamente para mantenerse unidos por un abrazo.

—Te ves tan lindo en estos momentos que desearía fotografiarte y llevar ese recuerdo por todos lados para presumirte.

—Estúpido imbécil— gruñía el vicecomandante para ser premiado con un beso en la coronilla mientras el albino se adormilada a su lado.

Y así entonces mientras Hijikata Tōshirō miraba el techo de su habitación, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo ajeno y oyendo las respiraciones acompasadas comenzó a recordar todo lo que había vivido en el transcurso de los años. Cómo habían discutido, se habían odiado, peleado y compartido momentos en el campo batalla protegiendo lo que tanto querían. Ellos habían pasado tantas cosas desde que se conocieron y evitaron ser claros consigo mismos, que Hijikata comenzó a creer que tal vez aquella leyenda absurda podría ser verdad.

Habían pasado de ignorar su existencia por años a odiarse de un momento a otro, después comenzaron a llevarse bien aunque lo negaran y cuando por fin lo notaron, cada uno ya había caído en las redes contrarias, era tarde y comenzaban a enamorarse del otro y sus miles de defectos.

Al parecer el hilo se había contraído mil veces haciendo infinidad de nudos por cada desacuerdo, se había estirado en más de una ocasión cuando se odiaban a muerte, tratando de hacerse daño o avergonzarse, pero al final todo aquello no había servido porque el hilo seguía allí, fuerte como un cable de acero, uniendo su mente y corazón.

En pocas o muchas palabras, su destino fue marcado antes de que la guerra comenzara, los amantos colonizaran o incluso antes de que el mismo Shinsengumi se formara. Ahora las piezas del rompecabezas estaban claras, él nunca había podido corresponder a Mitsuba por completo porque él ya estaba esperando a alguien con quién no debía pensar en maneras para hacerlo feliz o como evitar herirlo, en preocuparse incesantemente por sobrevivir a cada situación por la simple razón de evitar hacer llorar a otra persona.

Él estaba esperando por un igual que comprendiera los riesgos y el arte de la guerra, las posibilidades que existían de que cada momento fuera el último. Su destino estaba más allá de sus manos y comprendía que esa era la mejor opción, porque incluyendo todos aquellos interminables defectos, amaba al estúpido de cabello rizado que tenía como pareja.

Hijikata había caído tan profundamente en el pozo que su destino había decidido qué no tenía la mínima intención de cambiarlo; en todo caso estaba feliz por ello, si lograba ignorar la mayoría del tiempo la personalidad irritante de Gintoki no estaba tan mal. Así que al final si lo pensaba bien, la estúpida leyenda resultaba cierta y él había vivido de primera mano la veracidad de ésta.

Sí, probablemente aquel hilo era tan fuerte que los uniría después de la muerte y lograría reunirlos en el más allá, en lo personal, a él no le importaba soportar al albino imbécil en el infierno mismo. No era nadie para cambiar el destino y sufrir por ello. Se abrazaría a la idea de un futuro juntos, incluso si jamás se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta, porque en resumen, Hijikata Tōshirō amaba al estúpido de Sakata Gintoki, aunque el primero creía ser aún más tonto por querer con locura a un hombre como aquel.


	6. Las promesas son aquellas cosas que perduran por la eternidad

Tras la muerte de Suzuran y cumplir la promesa entre ellos cinco, Gintoki se encontraba melancólico por el desenlace, el final de aquella historia le había resultado algo más que agridulce ¿cómo podría aquella historia no afectarlo? Gintoki más que nada se encontraba extrañamente pesimista; ver cómo esa trágica historia de amor culminaba con la muerte de Suzura justo al reencontrarse con su amado, le dejó sentimientos encontrados sobre su propio futuro ¿acaso es que tendrían un final similar?

Después de dejar Yoshiwara atrás bajo la luz de la luna, comenzó a sentir aquel nerviosismo típico de la incertidumbre sobre lo que sucedería más tarde, sabía que aquello tenía una solución, para su desgracia y complacencia aquel antídoto tenía nombre y apellido, tenía una particular cara y actitud que le venía casi de manera ofensiva a la perfección. 

Caminó por las calles de Edo iluminándose por la luna llena que en ese momento traía más desgracias que ilusiones, para cuando llegó a su destino se encontró a Hijikata sentado en el corredor frente a su habitación. ”Imaginé que vendrías" susurró mirando la apacible tranquilidad con la que se iluminaba el cielo a medianoche. "¿Crees que terminaremos como aquellos?" Dijo para sentarse junto al motivo de su intranquilidad. "¿Quién sabe? A estas alturas preocuparnos por cómo terminaremos está más allá de mis posibilidades".

"Tienes razón, supongo que nuestro futuro podría lucir más desolador que ser separados por riesgo a destruir un país ¿no?" Sonrío débilmente sin esperar respuesta. "¿Por qué ese ánimo tan pesimista ahora? ¿Qué ha pasado con tus chistes sucios y bromas estúpidas?"

"Supongo que después de ver el final de aquellos dos comencé a pensar en lo que podría suceder con nosotros, ya sabes, la muerte o guerra" expresó con debilidad aquellos miedos que habían surgido en lo más recóndito de su mente tras la triste conclusión que había presenciado horas antes.

"Sí que eres estúpido, ¿Acaso crees que un simple país podrá separarnos? ¿Qué no eras un demonio traído del infierno señor Shiroyasha?"

"Incluso los demonios se preocupan por el futuro"

"Deberías dejar de pensar en eso, no está dentro de nuestras posibilidades ver lo que sucederá en un futuro cercano. Con la facción Hitotsubashi declarándole la guerra al Tendoshuu, el Shogun tratando de renunciar para perjudicar a su tío y Sadasada a muerto, podríamos iniciar una guerra mañana y no tendríamos tiempo para despedirnos o siquiera pensar en hacerlo"

"Lo sé, pero aun así no puedo evitar que incluso bajo toda esta presión piense en que sucederá, después de encontrarme con Oboro y recordar algunas cosas pasadas la melancolía ha hecho de las suyas".

"¿Algún día me contarás todo lo que sucedió? Sé que escondes algo, pero quiero pensar que cuando lo consideres justo me dirás"

"Supongo que el día en que ese pasado me persiga y llegué a nosotros lo diré, mientras quiero tratar de no pensar en ello" Gintoki miró la mano en la que aún tenía las promesas que había hecho y recordó que hace mucho había hecho otra. "Las promesas están hechas para cumplirse, pero las que en realidad importan son aquellas que perduran más allá de la muerte" murmuró.

"¿De qué demonios hablas?"

"Hijikata, hagamos una promesa"

"¿Qué? ¡Qué demonios dices tan repentinamente!" Tōshirō no podía saber qué era lo que pensaba su pareja en aquello momentos, lucía tan melancólico y pensativo, casi frágil, perdido y sin saber qué hacer "Prometamos que incluso si una guerra comienza mañana permaneceremos juntos, haremos todo lo que podamos por sobrevivir. Que no moriremos sin luchar y que nuestro futuro no morirá tan fácilmente como aquellos dos".

Hijikata se declaraba por completo perdido ¿Por qué Gintoki estaba diciendo todo eso? Su pesimismo era tal, no... No era pesimismo,  _ era realismo _ , él sabía que Gintoki tenía razón, nada garantizaba que tuvieran años por delante para poder vivir tan plenamente como les era posible. "Está bien. Prometamos que si la guerra inicia mañana no moriremos, que lucharemos por nosotros y nuestros ideales, pero también prometamos que incluso si eso no sucede viviremos por el otro, recordándolo, sin aferrarnos a falsas esperanzas. Prometamos que protegeremos nuestra vida por el otro." Mencionó mirando el perfil del contrario siendo iluminado por la luna, imprimiendo los detalles de aquel descuidado rostro para recordarlo en el futuro en el que no existiera nada más que aquellos recuerdos.

"Creo que te contagié con mi pesimismo." Sonrió levemente para mirar los orbes rojizos del policía en donde trató de descifrar todo aquello que alcanzaba observar. Levantó su mano para tomar el rostro contrario "Deberíamos entrar, es tarde" asintió y se levantó para seguir el vicecomandante a su habitación, tras cerrar la puerta se acercó a Hijikata y lo besó, ya no podía resistir la imperante necesidad de sentir a su amado entre sus manos, quería imaginariamente verificar que estaba allí y que lo estaría siempre, que aquél futuro oscuro no estaba cerca y que podría disfrutar mucho tiempo de la compañía de su desesperante novio, quería convencerse de que todo estaba bien.

En el momento en que los labios de Tōshirō se vieron atacados sintió la misma necesidad y ansiedad de su pareja, al final él también tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder, pero incluso con sus inseguridades debía actuar fuerte porque si él ni lo hacía todo se iría por el caño; de ellos dos él era quien había sufrido menos y necesitaba anclar la cordura de aquel a quien amaba.

Cuando la incertidumbre se estancó en sus mentes, la necesidad de encontrarse lo más cerca que pudieran creció; poco a poco se deshacían de los zapatos mientras trataban de alejar la inseguridad y el miedo, descartaban todo aquello que les impedía perderse en la piel y caricias ajenas. Prenda tras prenda terminaba en el suelo mientras ellos se besaban y mordían, tratando de asegurarse que estaban allí, felices y juntos; tratando de ser silenciosos y considerados por respeto a los demás oficiales que descansaban ajenos a lo que en aquella habitación se desarrollaba, pero fallando enormemente cuando se tropezaron con sus ropas y cayeron al suelo. Ninguno se preocupó por verificar si estaban heridos o no, en esos momentos lo único que anhelaban era encontrarse con el otro de la manera más simple y carnal posible.

Gintoki recostó a Hijikata y se sentó sobre él besando su cuello, mordiendo y tocando todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Recorrió su torso decorado con algunas cicatrices "Hermoso” murmuró siguiendo su camino hacia la última prenda que escondía la intimidad de su amante, manos traviesas se aventuraron a rozar deliberadamente la erección que lentamente se formaba y decidió eliminar su estorbo decorado con un patrón de frascos de mayonesa " _ típico _ " pensó, pero aquellos detalles sin importancia formaban parte de quien amaba y necesitaba; tras deshacerse de su objetivo miró los ojos que lo inspeccionaban mientras quitaba igualmente su ropa interior. 

Ahora ambos desnudos y libres de ataduras o preocupaciones momentáneas procedieron a seguir amándose sin tapujos y detenimientos, el samurái comenzó a masturbar el pene del pelinegro que se acercó para besarlo profundamente y sin presiones, disfrutando de aquel momento, acarició su rostro y se dirigió hacia aquel desordenado cabello rizado para tomar mechones dispersos buscando acercarse y seguir besándolo demandante. Mientras ambas lenguas danzaban Gintoki dejó de masturbar a Hijikata y levantó sus caderas; bajo toda aquella presión y melancolía necesitaba a gritos corroborar que estaban allí por lo que tomó el pene ajeno y lo dirigió a su trasero. Descendió lentamente y mientras se auto penetraba su rostro se contraía de dolor. “ _ Estoy aquí, está aquí, ambos, vivos y juntos _ " se repitió mentalmente mientras trataba de calmar el dolor punzante por aquella inesperada y grotesca intromisión; aquel dolor le aseguraba que todo estaba bien por el momento por lo que agradecía aquella brusca elección tomada. Hijikata por otro lado al ver sufrir a su pareja procuro no moverse demasiado y repartió dulces caricias mientras besaba una y otra vez sus labios.

Minutos después cuando Gintoki consideró que el dolor se había convertido en algo soportable comenzó a subir y bajar sus caderas de manera secuencial, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de los movimientos su respiración se volvía errática y pesada sintiendo a su vez el aliento del contrario en el hueco donde se unía su cuello y mandíbula. Con el paso del tiempo los movimientos del albino no parecían ser suficientes por lo que Tōshirō comenzó a moverse al compás marcado por su amante, mientras uno subía el otro se alejaba y cuando Gintoki bajaba el arremetía con precisión en aquel punto específico que convertía al samurái en un manojo de temblores y gemidos, se besaban con necesidad pero sin dejar atrás aquella dulzura extrañamente característica de aquellos momentos privados e infinitamente íntimos.

Se miraban a los ojos sin la intención de perderse detalle alguno de lo que sucedía dentro de aquellas paredes, su declaración de amor y corroboración de existencia, perdiéndose dentro de los colores de sus miradas, azul y rojo traduciéndose a lo más parecido que existía...  _ fuego y hielo _ , aquello que no tenía manera de existir junto pero que aun así se aferraba a la vida, como ellos lo habían hecho incontables veces y lo seguirían haciendo con la esperanza de vivir mucho tiempo más a lado del otro.

"Prometo amarte por los días de vida que me queden” aquello se escuchó como un débil susurro fantasmal siendo dejado atrás y arrebatado de los labios ajenos por un beso que sellaría esa promesa. "Prometo amarte eso y mucho más, incluso en el mismísimo infierno a donde pertenezco, lo seguiré haciendo" concluyó Gintoki sellando aquel pacto con la candidez de una sonrisa mientras lentamente se acercaban al borde del éxtasis, el único pedazo de cielo que podrían anhelar aquellos hombres y que abrazaban con felicidad, para segundos después desplomarse entre las sábanas abrazados dejando atrás todo aquello que prometía engullirlos en un futuro cercano y de lo que podrían preocuparse cuando llegara por ellos.


End file.
